Unspoken Words
by Minority30210
Summary: SongFic Taito (Yamachi) but mainly Taishiro (Kouchi.) Taichi is miserable in his relationship with Yamato while he secretly wants Koushiro.


OK. This is my Very first Digimon FanFic Ever! So please be kind... wait no. Just don't be incredibly harsh. Any comment is acceptable. The song is to Standard Lines by Dashboard Confessional. I love this song and I think it fits.This Idea has been playing around in my head for awhile now, I jsut never got around to writing it.Also I am a huge supporter of Taishiro. There just isn't enough of this around. sigh on with the show

Disclaimer – I don'town Tai-Chan, Kou-chan or Yama-chan or anything doing with Digimon for that matter

**

* * *

**

**Unspoken Words**

_**Which of the bold-faced lies will we use?**_

Taichi watched on in silent, sad protest. He and Yamato had been going out for some time now but for all the wrong reasons. Everyone thought they would be perfect together, seeing as how they chemistry was there. Everyone pushed the idea until finally Taichi asked Yamato. But no one knew that a certain Red-Head was what he was after...

_**"I hope that you're happy"**_

Koushiro looked at the Happy Taichi. But saw in his deep brown eyes the sadness they held... He wanted to go up and hug the taller boy. He wanted to make him his own. But he knew he didn't stand a chance against the tall blonde. So he watched from afar not being able to venture to close to his sought-after prize.

**"_You really deserve it"_**

Taichi didn't even know why He was dating Yamato. He didn't like him enough to end up in a relationship. But he couldn't break his heart now, Yamato looked so happy holding his Taichi's Arm. Everyone smiled around the table, it was their 4 month anniversary. _how did I manage to keep this up this long?_ His eyes went around the table as everyone went on talking... then his eyes met deep black ones... and a silent message was passed.

_**"This will be best for us both in the end."**_

It was after 11 the door bell rang and Koushiro silently got up to answer it. Taichi stood at the door wet and looking at his feet... Slowly he raised his head and stared into Koushiro's dark eyes... Full of sadness he slowly whispered, "Koushiro..." Koushiro silently looked at him when Taichi's lips met his own...

Hands started searching for flesh, and Kisses became urgent. Koushiro couldn't fight the onslaught of emotions that Taichi was showing. Reluctantly he wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck welcoming the taste of his mouth... the feel of his lips. Suddenly Koushiro lost all control and hungrily began returning the kisses and touches Taichi Was giving him.

_**But your taste still lingers on my lips**_

_**Like I just placed them upon yours**_

"Bye Koushiro, I'll see you at school later today."

"Bye Taichi and about what happened Tai-

"Don't worry about it, Koushiro." Taichi managed to get out before Koushiro interrupted him. He placed his lips on him, reminding Koushiro of the night they had just spent together... When He pulled back, He gave that sheepish grin and left. Koushiro stared at the door after it was closed; he unconsciously raised his fingers to his lips,

_crap, what did I just get myself into?_

_**Like I just placed them upon yours**_

_**And I starve...**_

_**I starve for you**_

Koushiro and Taichi spent at least one night a week together. But it wasn't enough. Koushiro wanted an actual relationship, not just sex and he Knew Taichi wasn't about to give it. The whole Reputation and Yamato was stopping him. So he watched from Afar as Taichi let Yamato hang all over him. Secretly relishing the fact that He could make Taichi call out his name... The taste of his lips. The feel of his soft dark skin against his own. The touch of his hand against him... But during the day he had to stay away.

_**But this new diet's liquid**_

He couldn't hold His Koushiro whenever he needed to. All he could do was give lustful glances, sharing a secret that was al the more enticing to him, waiting for the night to cover what they could do.

_**And dulling to the senses**_

_**And it's crude,**_

He wouldn't stop it. He knew he couldn't He had become addicted to Taichi. No matter how he wanted to stop. He needed him. He had become accustomed to Him Lying in his bed. Taichi holding him close at night... He needed more of this, so he always welcomed him back

_**But it will do.**_

For now this was all they both could manage. Taichi was chained to Yamato and the whole group would not want it any other way

_**It will do...**_

For now this was all he could manage. Tricking Yamato and secretly hating him for being able to have Taichi all to himself whenever he liked. From afar that was all he could manage

They both thought about their situation. _If it ever stopped, I don't know what I would do. This is all we can manage._

_**I hope it will do.**_

* * *

So there it is… It sucked right? Yeah I know. I had a feeling this was going to be a lot longer and I only used the first Verse and Chorus. I think I'm going to redo this some day. It was a lot better in my head but I just couldn't put it in words on here. and I didn't want it get as physical as it did.Anyway any reviews would be incredibly grateful! (I'm starting out as a Yaoi writer and I don't know how to expand... ) Gracias. 


End file.
